Field of the Invention
This application relates to communication between devices in a system.
Description of the Related Art
It is common in electronic systems to control operational modes of devices in the system that may affect power, which can be particularly important in battery operated devices. It is also common to obtain information related to operating conditions of devices in the system. However, for small form factor devices or devices with limited pins, there are often tradeoffs between control and communication functionality and the number of pins devoted to control and communication.